HoPe SuRrViVeS~~~***
by Takari Gurl
Summary: Takari-6 years later, Kari becomed a homeless child, and TK finds her. Kari thinks her life is perfect again until... Well, thats the first chapter. Then it gets on to their child Kaitlyn, the child of Destiny.
1. Hope Surrvives

Once again, I don't own Digimon or the characters.  
  
Whatever, this just poped into my head.   
  
By the way, this is told by Kari if you can't figure it out.  
(If you can't figure it out, it's probably  
because I don't write well.) Well, I think it has enough clues.  
  
Well, just get on with the story.  
  
  
As I am walking down the streets I used to know so well,  
I wonder what I'm doing here.   
  
6 long years since I've last been here, 6 years since I thought my   
life would be perfect.  
6 years since I've last seen my friends, the digidestened and  
the digimon, 6 years of pain, horror,and suffering,  
6 years since everything broke apart.  
  
My family had moved away during those 6 years. My  
dad had died. Shortly after, my mom died too.  
  
My brother Tai married Sora and moved away. Tai was a professional  
soccer player, what we all expected. He went on to  
compete against the U.S, and was away from home.  
  
I walked by TK, Cody and Yolei's old apartment.  
It was abandoned and wodden planks were nailed to the windows and  
doors.  
  
This was the place I used to always wait for TK on school days.  
We would walk to school together and talk about our problems.  
Nobody understood me more tham Takeru Takaishi.  
  
He and Matt's band hit it off big and sold over 1,000,000 copies of  
their album "The Digidestened Formaly Known As Matt"  
  
When I looked up, I couldn't believe it.   
It was unmistakenly him. I've seen him on tv.  
  
"TK!" I yelled.  
  
"Hi there Miss, you seem so familiar, Whats Your name?" he asked me.  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's me, Kari."  
  
"Tell me your whole name."   
  
I couln't believe he didn't remember me.  
  
Hesitantly, I said, "I was your best friend. Hikari Kamiya."  
  
He sobbed and hugged me tightly.   
In a very low whisper he said, "I can't believe it's you Kari.  
Words can't describe how much I missed you.  
Everytime Matt and I sing, I think of you. Thank god you're ok."  
  
"I've missed you too TK. If you didn't come soon, I would have killed  
myself. My life would have been meaningless without friends or family.  
Thank you TK. Your a great friend," I said back. In  
my heart, I knew he was more than just a friend.  
  
"So Kari," he said trying to find somthing to say at this shocking  
moment, "Where do you live?"  
  
"I don't live anywhere." I said. "I'm just another one of  
those homeless children looking for a home."  
  
His mouth was wide open in shock.  
  
"Oh,...in that case, you can come over and sleep at my house."  
  
"Glad to"  
  
He took me in his motercycle to his house.  
  
"Well, this is it. I live in it myself."  
  
This time I'm the one who was surprised.  
  
The house was huge! Probably the biggest one   
I've seen in Japan!  
  
He took me into the house.  
  
"Well, my house only has 4 bedrooms. Pretty good  
for a japanese house! Don't ya think?  
Matt told me 'bout Tai's house in America. It's a mansion with  
64 rooms! you should be proud!"  
  
"Do ya wanna stay with me in my room or have your own room?  
You can stay here for the rest of your life!"  
  
The rest of your life, I thought. Wonder what that means.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm, I'll stay in your room,"I said.  
  
"I'm hungry and tired,"I said.  
  
"Okay, get on my bed, and I'll fix ya som'n ta eat n' bring it upstairs."  
  
I liked that idea. "Okay."  
  
I crawled into his bed. I havn't felt anything this  
soft in six years!  
  
TK came back upstairs and crawed right next to me.  
  
I was wrong! It felt even warmer and cozier now!  
  
He passed me a warm bun with butter inside.  
  
It tasted soo good!  
  
"Thanks Takeru."  
  
He finished his bun. You're welcome.  
  
He switched on his TV and landed on some comedy show  
I didn't know about.  
  
We both started laughing.  
  
He shared his popcorn with me.   
  
I wished this day would never end.  
  
I thought my life was perfect again.  
  
Just then, the phone rung.  
  
TK looked at me apologeticly and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Takeru talking"  
  
"Hi TK, it's me, Matt. A SaberLeomon is attacking my house! Help me!  
  
TK was looking at the phone almost pleading.  
  
"Please Matt..."  
  
"I don't have time TK."  
  
"But Matt, Kari is at my hose and well, I kinda found her  
on the forbidden streets, and I don't want to ruin this for her."  
  
Matt was surprised.  
  
"Well, bring her with you. We could have some help. Hurry up."  
  
"Matt, is that all you can think about?" asked TK angrlly.  
  
"TK, please, I'm in danger and all you can think about  
is Kari having fun?"  
  
"Fine, I'm coming. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Come on Kari, we've got something to take care of."  
  
When we got there, Matt was waiting for us.  
  
Matt said he missed me.  
  
"Twin Fang!"  
  
He almost got me.   
  
Matt threw a piece of wood at him.  
  
He got really mad.  
  
"Oh so ya wanna play tough?"  
  
He bent down ready to use his ultimate attack.  
  
"How can we possibly beat a mega without our digimon?" questioned TK.  
  
"Howling crusher!"  
  
It was about to hit Matt, but TK leaped in the way.  
  
"TK!"  
  
He wasn't moving.  
  
Lukily, SaberLeomon lost all his power from using howling crusher  
and he died.  
  
Matt called Joe.  
  
"COME OVER IMMEDIATELY! SOMETHING HAPPENEND TO MY BROTHER!"  
  
"OK, I'll be right there. Try to hang on."  
  
We carried him into his bedroom.  
  
Joe came upstairs because the door was unlocked.  
  
He examined TK.   
  
"I'm afraied he's dead." Said Joe.  
  
Matt yelled,"YOU THINK HE'S WHAT?!  
  
We all broke into tears especially Matt and me.  
  
I couldn't belive it.  
  
I gave him a kiss.   
  
"I love you TK."  
  
He woke up!  
  
I couldn't believe it!  
  
"I love you too Kari. I've wanted to hear that."  
  
I was probably the happiest person on earth!  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"  
  
Everyone felt relieved.  
  
It turned out he was just unconsicious.  
  
Matt and Joe left the room because they didn't wan't to  
bother the *couple*.  
  
They sat in silence until TK finally said,"Hikari, will you  
make me the happiest person on earth and marry me?"  
He pulled out a ring.  
  
"Of course I will." My heart was full again.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
4 months later, Kari and TK got married.  
  
In 2 years, Hikari Takaishi had a baby girl in the spring,  
and named her Kaitlyn Takaishi.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
There, I'm finally done. Like it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Child of Destiny

I don't own digimon and I never own. The only things I own is this idea   
and some of the names.  
  
Well, I know I said that was the end, but I guess I was wrong.  
This doesn't really go with the first chapter, but in a way, it kinda does.  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
12 year old Kaitlyn had the characteristics of her dad, and didn't look  
a thing like her mom.  
She had long, wavy, yellowish gold hair with a daisy clip to keep away her   
long bangs. She also had her dad's ocean blue eyes.  
She wore her usual white tank-top and blue bell-bottoms.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
I was online typing an e-mail to my friend Chrissy in America,  
when all of a sudden, a purple see-through gadget popped out of   
my computer. Strange, I thought. I went downstairs to show mom.  
  
"TK, come here."  
  
"What is it Kari?"  
  
"Kate's got a digivice!"  
  
Dad came running. They explained to me all this weird stuff about  
something called digimon. They flipped their lid.  
I mean, they think I'm a digidestened, and say it's great,  
but they sound worried. Something about danger in the world.  
What's the big deal about this thing? Sure it's wierd popping out  
of my conputer, but they made a BIG deal about it.  
  
"Oh, mom, dad, there's something wrong with the computer.  
Come check it out."  
  
They brought a pink and green gadget like mine, except their's weren't see-through  
and didn't have grips.  
  
Mom yelled, "Digiport open!".  
  
We all got carried into another dimension. "Cool!"  
  
An egg appeared into my hand.  
  
"Rub it." said mom.  
  
I rubbed it.  
  
"Hi I'm Clairamon! I'm your digimon Kaitlyn! Watch out for  
my powerful bionic beam! I know I look like Terriermon, but I have purple  
and not green.  
I've been waiting for you Kaitlyn! YAY! YAY! YAY!"  
  
I was freaked out. "Woah, woah, don't hurt me. I didn't do anything.  
and if you have to be my digimon, well, call me Kate."  
I was beggining to like this place.  
  
"OK, now lets find ur creat Kaitlyn. Here's the tag." said the little bunny.  
  
"I TOLD U TO CALL ME KATE!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" She handed me a shimmering gold locket.  
  
Just then, a cat and a flying pig came over to us.   
Mom and dad hugged them. I guess they're called Patamon and Gatomon.  
I liked the cat. Well, I like all cats. The pig was cute too.  
  
We walked through the forest looking for my crest or whatever it's called.  
Mom and dad couldn't stay, so they brought their digimon with them to  
our world.  
  
We continued searching though I didn't see why we couldn't just buy  
a suvenier and get out of this place.  
  
"So, you're Kaitlyn," said a voice behind me.  
  
I turned around. It was a Ladydevimon! I've heard about her.  
  
"No prob," said my little pal.   
  
I didn't think such a little guy could beat an ultimate!  
  
"Clairamon digivolve to...Clairdramon!"  
  
"Go get her!"  
  
"Dramon Explosion!"  
  
It didn't even scratch her!  
  
"Kate, we'd better get out of here, I can't digivolve to ultimate without   
my crest. Hop on my back."  
  
I hopped on. It wasn't as slimy as I imagined.   
So the crest is useful after all.   
We were faster than LadyDevimon. Thank god!  
  
When we thought we lost her, we continued to walk through the dark forest.  
Clairamon whispered to me, "There's a propecy that says:  
  
The destined child  
will defeat the darkness angel  
at the chosen time.  
  
That's 6:00 Kate."  
  
The forest got darker and darker.  
  
I heard a voice echoing.  
  
"Beware, LadyDevimon, follow orders and get me that crest of destiny, or else..."  
  
I asked Clairamon in a very low whisper, "Who's that talking to LadyDevimon?"  
  
She answered,"Oh no, thats Darknessdramon, the DNA form of  
MarineDevimon and Diaboramon! His Darkness wave can kill everything  
from the range of 0 to 100 miles!"  
  
"Yes Master, I'm on my way," was the answer LadyDevimon gave.  
  
"Clair! it's 6:00!"  
  
LadyDevimon stopped right in front of us.  
  
"Hello twerps hand over your crests. Or, do you not even know what that is?"  
  
I got extremely mad. "WHY SHOULD I? IT'S MY DESTINY TO DESTROY YOU!"  
  
A glowing piece of purple metal slid into my tag.  
  
"Yay! Kate! that's ur crest! Now I can digivolve to ultimate!   
Clairamon digivolve to... Clairdramon!   
Clairdramon digivolve to... MagnaAngewomon!"  
  
"Yes! now we can win! Angels have a resistance against dark digimon!"  
  
"Destiny's Charm!"  
  
LadyDevimon was destroyed!  
  
MagnaAngewomon dedigivolved to Clairamon.  
I picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Beware of the powers of darkness, child of destiny."  
  
A hansome young man appeared in front of me.  
  
"Nice work Kate. I see, you have the crest of destiny.  
There will be others like you coming in the digiworld. You are the first child.  
Therfore, you are the leader of the group."  
  
"Umm, nnniiiicccceeee, who are you anyway?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Gennai. Oops, gotta go, good luck on your journey!  
To get back home, take the digiport..."  
  
"THE WHAT???"  
  
"let me show you," said a voice behind me.  
  
"Oh, Clairamon." She showed us the way home.  
  
I landed on my bedroom floor with a thump.  
I could smell the aroma of chicken soup.   
"Boy, am I hungry."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Who is this new opponent, and who are the new digidestened?  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Takari Again

No, I don't own Digimon or any of that kind of stuff.   
Okey dokey, here's the 3rd chapter. It's mostly the timeline of Takari.  
  
"Come on, Clairamon, I can hardly wait! Well, on the other hand, I'm kinda  
sleepy too. This isn't like me. *falls asleep*  
  
  
Meanwhile on the dining room table...  
  
"TK, I still remember in Highton View Terrace, where we first met,  
when we were 4, my mom brought me to your apartment."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that. When we first played together, I got this  
funny feeling. It was like you gave me some sort of power, or courage,   
I'm not sure what was. When you looked at me in the eye, I could  
see something shimmering in it."  
  
"Yeah, ditto. That's the reason why I kept looking at you in the eye.  
I could see some hope, but I wasn't sure what you were hoping for.  
I can't believe we still remember this."  
  
"When our families moved away because of the Terrace Bombing,   
I felt like I was going to die... and then, mom and dad got divorced,  
I knew my life was going to end. I lost hope."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"When I went to summer camp, I was SOO greatful having Matt back.  
There was just one thing missing. You. When we got pulled into the  
digital world, it was so cool. I wanted to share it with you.  
Then, I found out I had the crest of hope. I regained hope in finding you.  
I always looked up to Tai because he was your brother.  
Then, the day had come. We had to search for the 8th child.  
I knew all along it was you. I didn't tell anyone  
because I didn't think they would believe me. When we found out that  
you were the 8th child, I got over excited. Gatomon digivolved to  
Angewomon for the first time. I knew that meant something special.  
Then came the big day-The battle against piedmon. I promised Sora  
I protect you no matter what, and I'm still keeping that promise."  
  
"Oh TK, remember, when we were in 7th grade? When you were new at our school?  
I figured your mom wanted move closer to your dad even though they divorced."  
  
"Right, it was like americal that we were in the same class.  
Oh, and that day I said I cared about you, I figured you would kill me,  
but instead, you said you agreed."  
  
"I considered that the best day of my life."  
  
"Me too, I put up poster everywhere in my room saying,   
Hikari and Takeru 2gether 4ever!"  
  
"We were so silly back then. 6 years after that, everyone left me.  
I didn't have anything to do except to beg out in the streets.  
And then... you came, I just sat there in awe, until you opened your   
mouth and spoke."  
  
"I couldn't believe it was you! I just knew it was you, if it wasn't,  
my heart wouldn't have been beating so fast. But I had to figure out   
first. It' would be really embarassing if it wasn't you."  
  
"I was amazed when I saw your house. I almost burst into tears when  
SaberLeomon died. He reminded me so much of the good old times  
in the digiworld with our friend SaberLeomon. I missed him so much.  
I didn't cry when I remomber it was a bad SaberLeomon and not the one  
that sacrificed himself for us. Oh, remember when we finally went back to   
the digiworld after that big event? I wonder where Gatomon and Patamon were."  
  
***flashback***  
  
"TK, I haven't been in the digiworld for 6 years!  
Why is this forest getting darker and darker? Oh! It's some sort of propecy."  
  
"Stupid things. Oh, this isn't a propecy. It says,  
  
There's never hope without light.  
Light will fade without hope."  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Ya know, Kari, that's begining to make sense."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't we stop talking and get on to eating?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*yawns* "Wake up Clairamon. CLAIRAMON!"  
  
*snore*  
  
"I give up. I gonna go eat."  
  
"HEY! YOU STARETED WITHPOUT ME! fine, fine, I'll eat the leftovers.  
Mom, you've never cooked this well before.  
  
Mom! SAY THANK YOU!"  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
"I'm gonna check my e-mail.  
  
  
INBOX 2  
  
  
Hey Kate,  
  
It's me, Chrissy, I got this pink thing. Mom and dad call it a digivice.  
I've also got little tiger chasing me all the time.  
I just LOVE pink. Just like my mom.  
Your friend,  
Chrissy Ishida  
  
  
Kate,  
  
I got this cool blue gadget called a digivice.   
Mom and dad have one too. Theirs are red and black.  
Darn, this talking bulldog just won't stop talking.  
Love,  
Luke Ichijouji  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD! HE SAID LOVE!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

I don't get why you need a disclaimer every time.  
Well, anyway, I don't own digimon, the characters, blah, blah, blah.  
  
By the way, if I ever put THE END on any of my fics, don't count on it.  
  
*** = thoughts  
  
"Kate, Mimi invited everyone over to a digidestined reunion since  
she figured out that her daughter Chrissy is a digidested."  
  
"Really mom? When is it? Who are the other digidestened?"  
  
"Well, let's see, I've heard there are six new digidestened.  
Me, you, dad, Matt and his wife Mimi, their daughter Chrissy,  
Ken, Yolei, their son Luke, my brother Tai, Sora, and their son Nick,  
Izzy, Carol from America (boy that girls smart), their son Steve,   
Joe, his wife Jun, (A/N *shudders* ) wait, she's not digidested, the poor woman,  
their daughter Jenny, Cody, his wife Ann from America, and Davis.   
Poor guy, he's alone."  
  
"If Luke's going, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
"Wait Kate! It's tomarrow."  
  
"Kari, I've got plane tickets. We should leave early. Kate's right." (A/N Not very smart.)  
  
"Fine, if you say so."  
  
***************************************On the airplane****************************  
  
"Dad, where's my seat?"  
  
"Sorry, Kate, I couldn't afford 3 seats. You can sit on mom's lap."  
  
*gritts teeth*"fine"  
  
"TK?"  
  
"Patamon, get back in your bag and talk to gatomon."  
  
"But she's sleeping."  
  
*An hour later...*  
  
"Oh no! crash landing! We're going to crash in 10, 9, 8,..."   
  
"Gatomon, Patamon!"  
  
"Don't worry, I can fly. I'll carry Gatomon too."  
  
"Okay, be careful."  
  
"Everyone, grab your parachute at the bottom of your seat!"  
  
"But Kate and Kari are sharing the same seat!"  
  
"Kate can use mine. Go ahead."  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just think, I'll be living peacefully in heaven.  
Now, hurry up, you've only got 3 seconds."  
  
"Your mom's right. Let's go. *sniff* *sniff*"  
  
****************************************************************************************8  
  
"Kari! *sniff*"  
  
"Mom! no!"  
  
"Kate, can I use your portable TV?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Welcome back to NSNBC News At 8:00. A lady with short brown hair and a pink clip has   
died from a plane crash. The unexperienced piolet said he doesn't know what happened.   
He said everyone took their parachute with them.  
If you have anything to do with her, please report to the Boston Harbor Airport at once."  
  
*BRRRINGGG*  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU TS? DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO KARI? I KNEW YOU WEREN'T WORTHY ENOUGH FOR HER."  
  
"Oh, like you are? I see, you still remember my name. HPMPH. Well, what are you waiting for?  
Pick us up at the dock."  
  
"Oh, fine, whatever. Where are my car keys?"  
  
"*Sigh* Oh brother."  
  
*BBRRRIINNNGGGG*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"HI TK, IF YOU AND DAVIS AND KATE DON'T GET HERE SOON, WELL... I DIDN'T MAKE THAT PART UP YET.  
CHRISSY IS ALREADY SPINNING THE BOTTLE. GOODBYE AND SEE YOU AT TE PARTY." *click*  
  
"Gosh, Oh, hi Davis. Thanks for picking us up."  
  
"Hurry up, get in the car."  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Kari was laying on a bed stiff, not moving.  
  
"No, Kari..." TK felt like Kari was worlds apart.  
  
"No way, not Kari..."   
  
*** No, I'm loosing hope. I can't do that. What's that noise I hear?  
It sounds like Kari. What?   
"TK, never, ever loose your hope. That's the last thing that can happen. Please, do it for me? use your hope.  
Remember that day. What was the saying? Think back. That's all I can say. Goodbye, forever.   
We will meet again one day..."  
  
***flashback***  
  
"TK, I haven't been in the digiworld for 6 years!  
Why is this forest getting darker and darker? Oh! It's some sort of propecy."  
  
"Stupid things. Oh, this isn't a propecy. It says,  
  
There's never hope without light.  
Light will fade without hope."  
  
***flashback***  
  
Now I remember! I have to keep hope to save Kari. With hope and wihout light, that can't   
happen though. I have to get her back. How do I use my hope?  
My thoughts are scrambled. I can't think straight. ***   
  
"AGRAHHH! KARI! NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HOW TO USE MY HHHHOOOOPPPPPEE!"  
  
*** Wait, she's an angel. She must be sycikly connected with other angels somehow. Angemon! ***   
  
"Patamon, digivolve!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to, Angemon."  
  
"Now try to talk to her. I know that doesn't make sense, but, it's worth a shot."  
  
"Your right, it doesn't make sense. I can't do that."  
  
*** There must be some other way. I just can't think straight. ***  
  
"Kate, how do you talk to angels?"  
  
"Well dad, angels are connected with god. Try praying."  
  
"Kate! Your a genious. Duh! I was thinking too hard. Everyone, bow down.  
God, please help us rescue Hikari. We all love her so much, and we came to ask for help.  
My hope is running out rapidly, there is no hope without light. I have to hurry.  
Please help us. I will try to use what little hope I have left.  
I HOPE THAT HIKARI WILL BE ALRIGHT! In Jesus name we pray. Amen."  
  
His digivice turn into a shape somewhat like a ribbion.   
  
"It's hope. Angemon digivolve!"  
  
"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon!"  
  
*** Think TK, think, why did you just tell Angemon to digivolve? There must be a reason.  
It couldn't have just come out of your mind. Wait, angels can cure. What can MagnaAngemon do?  
I'll use basic skills and try not to get complicated. He can do Gate of Destiny, wait,   
there's something else! That's it! ***  
  
"MagnaAngemon, use Magna Antidote on Kari! That's the only hope."  
  
Rainbow colors came flowing from MagnaAngemon to Kari.  
  
"Magna Antidote!"  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
"Kari! Your saved! Thanks," he said to the now Patamon.  
  
"What are we waiting for, TK, Kate, Davis, lets get to the party!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
